


Wishes

by Goodchampagneandprivateplanes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Public Hand Jobs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodchampagneandprivateplanes/pseuds/Goodchampagneandprivateplanes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Star light, star bright,<br/>first star I see tonight.<br/>I wish I may, I wish I might,<br/>have the wish, I wish tonight.<br/>We'll make a wish, and do as dreamers do,<br/>and all our wishes,<br/>will come true."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishes

Their morning started with shower water rolling off their backs as their hands roamed each other's bodies, yearning for more. However, they could still here the patter of children's feet running through the hotel hallway through the paper thin walls that their hotel room was enclosed by. That was not exactly the ideal setting for the more that their hands, mouths, bodies craved.

Harry groaned quietly as Louis pulled away from him and shut the shower off. Before Harry could complain, Louis' lips were against his and Louis was pressing Harry against the shower wall. Harry grabbed for Louis, but Louis broke the kiss and shook his finger, as if he were scolding his other half.

"Later. Promise," Louis smirked. Immediately, Harry put on his ever-so perfect pouty face, puppy eyes on with his bottom lip stuck out. He knew Louis couldn't resist that face.

After a quick peck on the lips, Louis handed him a towel as he dried himself off. "Later, love. Not now."

"What are we even doing today?" Harry asked. It was their last day at Disney World, after a week-long vacation. They had already visited all of the Disney parks and today was a “catch up” day for them. Last night, they saw Illuminations at Epcot, but Louis was more focused on admiring the ice cream that made its way onto Harry’s face.

"Dunno. I guess whatever we want to do again," Louis said, shrugging as he pulled his shirt on over his head. After talking it over and dressing - and undressing - and dressing again, they had finally made a plan. 

Two monorail rides and a long walk later, they arrived at the gates of Magic Kingdom. Harry couldn't stop grinning and Louis kissed his cheek lovingly.

"I'm so happy here with you," Louis said, looking at Harry as he sighed - partly because he was desperately in love with Harry, partly because he didn't want this to end. Ever. He could imagine the rest of his life with Harry by his side.

After entering the park, Louis dragged Harry into a store and semi-jokingly bought matching groom Mickey Mouse ears. They both decided to wear them for the time being, upon Harry's request.

After waiting much too long in a line, they rode It's a Small World, and almost immediately afterward, Louis regretted it. Harry would not stop humming the song, and even though Harry is absolutely adorable absentmindedly humming a Disney song, Louis did not want that song stuck in his head. Especially not on his last night -- and especially not tonight.

It had been about 25 minutes of Harry humming _that_ song before Louis squished his cheeks together.

"Babe, I love you and I love your humming but please find something else to hum to." Louis released his cheeks, but Harry kept his lips pursed, and of course, Louis obliged with a quick kiss.

"I love you, too," Harry said. Louis blushed right away. Although he was well aware Harry loved him just as much as he loved Harry, Harry didn't say that phrase as often as Louis did. He often saved it for special moments, for moments that deserved it. It wasn't something easy for Harry to say, even after being in a relationship for years. Louis intertwined his fingers with Harry's and led him toward Splash Mountain.

"Now let's have some real fun."

Harry smiled at his partner as they scanned their wristbands to get into the FastPass lane.

Louis was thankful that Magic Kingdom was busy that day. The crowds decreased their chance of being recognized, and even though they had made their relationship official and public, it's nice to have some alone time. Louis grabbed Harry's waist, stood on his tippy toes, and rested his forehead against Harry's neck.

"My small love," Harry smiled, blushing slightly.

" 'm not small everywhere," Louis combated.

"Proportionate," Harry laughed. Louis blew a raspberry on his neck in an attempt to get him back for his comment. He always knew that that simple move would get Harry bothered. Harry simply glared at him and but his lip.

"My little bastard."

They had boarded the ride, sitting next to each other, of course. The Mickey ears had to come off at that point - mostly due to the ride, but also due to the headache both were getting from the tension.

"Are we alone enough?" Harry whispered to Louis while the ride was going through a musical scene in the water.

"Are you joking?" Louis smirked, looking over at Harry. Harry simply pouted and Louis pouted back. "Later. Promise." Harry nodded in defeat.

The rest of the ride went wonderfully, and the picture was perfect. Louis and Harry were kissing, and of course, they had to buy it.

Harry went to open up Louis' backpack he brought with him, but Louis flinched away.

"Nope, nah I'll put it in. Don't worry," Louis said.

"Alright. You alright, babe?" Harry said, concerned about Louis.

"Fine. Just don't worry about it, really."

Harry nodded and forgot about it for the rest of the day.

Not soon after getting off Splash Mountain, Harry was humming that song to himself now. At least, this song was much more tolerable to Louis.

"Babe?" Harry asked quietly.

"My love?"

"Can we do something slow?"

Louis nodded, bringing him to the line for the Haunted Mansion. Harry wasn't familiar with Disney World, but Louis was. He knew the parks like the back of his hand, and he didn't get fed up with Harry asking a million questions and making him do loops around the park.

"What's this?" Harry asked, curious as they approached the vehicle for the ride.

"This is your later," Louis smirked. Harry cocked an eyebrow for a moment before his face dropped and his cheeks turned pink. "Ten minutes."

Harry nodded and Louis was thankful that the ride was still a two-seater and most of the ride was dark and loud, so they could do as they please without being watched as much. As soon as the car pulled into the darkness, Louis moved closer to Harry, cupped his cheeks and kissed him passionately. Harry's tongue slid over his lip, and in response, Louis lightly dragged his teeth on Harry's bottom lip, and sucked on his lip softly and quickly. Harry bit back a moan as Louis pressed his lips back to Harry's. Before Harry could respond, Louis was undoing his button on his jeans and unzipping them. Louis slipped his hand down Harry's boxers and allowed his thumb to meet Harry's cock. Harry moaned quietly into the kiss and pulled away. He moved slightly and buried his head in Louis' neck to muffle the sounds. Louis palmed at Harry's cock for a minute before he wrapped his hand around it. Harry bit Louis' neck and sucked on it softly, which turned Louis on even more, as if this wasn't turning him on enough. Louis rhythmically moved his hand on Harry's shaft while Harry bucked his hips with Louis' movements. Harry soon slid his hand down Louis' pants as well and within minutes, they were both panting, deeply satisfied, and had small beads of sweat on their faces. Harry closed his eyes and leaned his head against the back of the seat.

"Fuck me," Harry said, out of breath.

"Maybe later," Louis smirked.

Not even two minutes later, the ride was over. They both had flushed cheeks and wiped away the sweat on their faces. At least they could blame the typical Florida weather, partially. What Florida weather couldn't explain were the teeth marks and early hickey on Louis' neck.

The rest of the day was decent for them. They only had time to go on two more rides after because Harry _desperately_ needed to go shopping, and Louis decided it wasn’t worth the imminent fight if he told Harry that he didn’t _need_ that fifth coffee mug or that twelfth tee shirt. 

It was nearing Magic Kingdom’s closing time and Harry had been yawning for nearly the past two and a half hours. He hinted to Louis multiple times that he wanted to just call it a vacation and head back to the hotel, but Louis insisted that they stay for the fireworks. Louis’ rebuttal was met with a pouty face, which quickly faded once Louis bought Harry yet another ice cream.

Louis and Harry stood on Main Street, slightly secluded, but still with a perfect view of Wishes, Magic Kingdom’s firework show. Harry's head rested on Louis' as they watched the fireworks light up the sky. Harry’s breath was hot on Louis’ neck and he was expecting a sexual response from him, and to be honest, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed at the time that he didn’t get one. Harry gave up on turning Louis on and instead focused on being in the moment with his lover.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," Harry said, kissing the top of Louis' head.

"Me too, love." Louis said, closing his eyes.

Louis' hands trembled and his palms were sweaty. He wiped them on his jeans and took a deep breath.

"Harry --" Louis started, voice quiet.

"Hm?" Harry mumbled, admiring the display of bright colors exploding in the sky.  
Louis reached into his pocket and stepped a bit away from Harry. Harry frowned slightly and looked at him, curious as to why he pulled away from being under Harry.

"Harry --" Louis looked him in the eyes for a brief moment before looking down at the floor. Harry turned around, noticing something was up. As he looked at Louis, Louis dropped to one knee, pulled a small box out of his pocket, and opened it, to reveal a beautiful silver engagement ring.

"Harry --" Louis started. He looked up at Harry, who gasped and covered his mouth with both of his hands, looking at his other half, his lover, his best friend, his partner, his soulmate.

"Louis --" Harry gasped, eyes wide. Fireworks continued going off in the background, but Louis was loud enough and Harry was paying close enough attention that Louis' words were clear.

"Harry Edward Styles," Louis' voice shook slightly, not breaking his gaze with Harry, as he remained knelt on the ground. "I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you. I know that sounds cheesy and pretty much impossible, but I did. And I know how hard it is for you to say 'I love you', but every time that you do, I still get butterflies. I love you so, so much. You have no idea. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Harry. I really, truly do." Louis closed his eyes for a second before opening them again. Harry's hands were still over his mouth, tears rolling down his face. "Harry Styles.. Will you marry me?" Louis asked, as he looked back up at him and bit his lower lip.

Harry nodded immediately, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

"Yes, oh my God. I love you so, so much, Lou. I love you," Harry cried, as he reached for him. Louis got up from the ground, pulled the ring out of the box and grabbed onto Harry. They hugged, and now Louis was crying with Harry. The firework finale was going off behind them, and the people around them were cheering. Louis stepped back, took Harry's right hand, and slid the ring onto his finger. It fit perfectly, and Harry let out one last soft sob.

"Oh my God, Louis."

"You're stuck now," Louis laughed softly as he stood up on his toes and kissed Harry's forehead. They stayed like that for a minute while the crowd surrounding them dissipated.

"I love you," Harry said. He said it first, for the first time. Louis smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips as the butterflies, yet again, rose in his stomach.

"I love you too, my dearest fiancé."


End file.
